


John Constantine Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: Constantine (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22928569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my John Constantine imagines, prompts and oneshots.
Relationships: John Constantine / Reader, John Constantine / You, John Constantine x Reader, John Constantine x You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

The room stopped swirling as Constantine finished chanting. The creature, demon, whatever it was exploded into hot embers that blustered around the room, carried by the dying wind. Taking a deep breath you looked at him as he turned to face you.

“I would say I outdid myself, but I’m always this good. So I simply did myself.” He said with a cheeky grin as he took a chug of whatever gross concoction had been in the bottle he’d mixxed his spell in.  
“Gross.” You muttered to him with a frown.  
“Right well then. Now that’s all done with, why don’t we find the nearest bar.”

“Shouldn’t we clear this up?” You asked him as he grabbed his coat and started to leave.  
“Nah, they’ll just think it’s some punk kids having a lark love, no need to worry.” He insisted as he paused for you to follow after him.  
He’d advertised for an assistant in the paper a few months ago. You were desperate and he needed someone to organise his very old and odd collection of books. Had you know the new job would lead to breaking and entering into abandoned buildings to get rid of demons and cursed things that you couldn’t name, you would have never taken the job. But he’d seemed harmless at first.


	2. Chapter 2

‘A break into a nunnery.’ Constantine had said it with the same energy that he’d had when he suggested attending the local carnival that had rolled through, bringing its own demon in a bottle that he had to deal with. 

Now you were wheeling him along a corridor of rooms. It wasn’t so much a nunnery as a small religious hospital and apparently Constantine had already been asked to leave for bothering a patient. Unfortunately he’d had to leave before he could help them.  
“Is it a really small demon?” You whispered as you continued to roll the hospital bed he was laying on. You felt uncomfortable in your uniform and the thought of going up against a demon, even if you weren’t doing anything other than helping him sneak in.  
“How do ya mean love?”  
“Well aren’t demons you know, really big and scary and bleigh.” You pulled a face as you made an odd noise, momentarily making your hands into claws before continuing to wheel him down the hall.  
“Yeah, they can be. But I don’t think you’d need to worry about that today. It’s already possessing a vessel and we’re pretty much set to get that nasty bastard.” He assured you. You were quick to step between him and the nun he’d had a run in with the night before, wincing when the bed slid a little and bumped into you.  
“Is this new in patience?” She asked curtly.  
“You bet your buns.” You said quickly and gave her a sheepish grin. She glared at you before looking over her shoulder, being called back by a woman at the desk.  
“Get him to his room.” She said as she walked off.

“I just said ‘you bet your buns’ to a nun! Does that count as a sin?” You asked quickly, looking down at Constantine. He raised his eyebrows as he tilted his head to look at you. He looked overly amused at the question. He forgot what it was like to be nervous around demons.   
“Probably is a pet, but don’t you worry, anyone asks you just say they got it wrong and I said it.” He winked at you as he spoke.  
Eventually you found the right room and managed to wheel him in. He sent you outside and told you to make sure no one came in. With a determined look you nodded and left, standing as close to the door as you dared.


	3. Chapter 3

The clattering noise roused you. It had sounded as if someone was trying to get in through a window. But after laying still for several moments you couldn’t hear any more noises and just assumed it was something going on in the apartment below you.

At least you had until you heard your daughter whispering something to someone in a hushed stage whisper. You weren’t too alarmed until a deeper voice replied. Scrambling out of bed and quietly opening your bedroom door you fumbled for something that could be used as a weapon. In the hall you found a heavy glass vase you could barely lift, it would do. Creeping down the hall you paused outside your daughters bedroom to listen. For a moment you realised if this was something supernatural you stood very little chance of dealing with it safely. If it was a person you could swing the vase their way, grab you daughter and run.

“Fairy princess you say?” A familiar voice said in a tone that sounding so condescending it would have been rude, if they hadn’t been talking to a child. “I met a fairy once, nasty child snatching piece of work.”  
“But they’re friendly.” You daughter insisted quickly. There was a sound of shuffling. “See, look at my picture books. It says that fairies are our friends!”  
“Well so it does. My bad Love. Must have just met a nasty bugger.”  
Opening the door you spotted your daughter, now dressed in a fairy princess outfit over her pajamas showing John Constantine her bedtime story of fairy tales. You set the vase down outside the door and watched them carefully. You had no idea why he was here but it couldn’t be good. Judging by the red marks on his face, your daughter had swatted him with her plastic fairy wand a few times before he convinced her he was friendly. Good for her you thought bitterly, he probably deserved it. He was sitting on the floor of her room, looking worse for wear and had obviously squeezed through the sliding window of her room.

“Constantine? What’re you doing here?” You asked firmly. They both looked at you, equally surprised you’d snuck up on them.  
“Mommy! I’m showing uncle John my story book!” Your daughter said cheerfully. At the words uncle John you frowned. Sensing the tension John hurried to his feet and headed over to you.  
“Yes, well it would appear my knowledge on the fae folk is a little out of date.” He said quickly.  
“Get out.” You hissed to him.  
“Hang on now Love, I only just got here, you said anytime I needed a place...”  
“Go back to sleep sweetie.” You said to your daughter as you grabbed Constantine by the tie and yanked him out of the room, shutting the door behind you. “For your information between my saying you could crash here if you ever needed and me telling you to never come back a lot of bullshit happened. Or did you conveniently forget?”  
“I was hoping that you would have forgiven me by now. Didn’t have anywhere else to go you see and… well. I’m still hoping you’ll let me stay, for old times sake.”

“Can he stay Mommy! He said if you let him stay that he’ll make breakfast!” Your daughter whispered, having curiously poked her head out of her door, one hand hanging off the door handle as she watched you.  
“No. He needs to go. He just got turned around and forgot how to get home.” You said quickly.  
We could drive him home! Mommy has a new car. Sometimes it doesn’t work but uncle Chas says he can fix it right up!” She burst out of her room to fill in John who nodded and looked as if she was telling him highly important information.  
“Chas said that did he?” John asked glancing your way then back down at her. “Well I could have a look at that old thing.”  
“See he should stay!”  
“If you go get into bed right now. He can stay until the morning.” You said reluctantly. Glaring at John as you spoke.  
“But he can stay until after breakfast.” Your daughter asked suspiciously.  
“Yes fine.” You said as you shooed her into her room, making sure she was tucked in. By the time she was settled John had moved himself into the living room and was sprawled on the sofa watching your tv.

Without saying anything you headed to your airing cupboard. Finding the spare duvet and pillow you kept for guests you went back to the livingroom and tossed them at him. “Cheers Love. I’ll be out of your hair in no time.” You started to walk away without saying anything but paused and turned back, marching up to him so he had to take a small, hesitant step back.  
“If whatever you’re running from get’s my daughter hurt John. Do not start expecting me to pander to your incompitent ass like Chas does.” You warned dangerously.  
“Nothing will harm her, you have my word. This house is still warded from demons and bad spirits from back when… you know I never saw you as the settling down type.” He was smirking until you grabbed his ties. Yanking him until he was nose to nose with you he gulped and licked his lips, trying to look unfazed by the sudden proximity. You hoped it was as intimidating as you were trying to be but the sappy fondness in John’s eyes made you doubt that was the case.  
“Don’t change the subject. You’re staying for one night, gone in the morning and the minute magic starts, doing what it does you leave, taking it all with you. After tomorrow, you’re not welcome back.”

“You’re not still mad about what happened, are you Love?” John asked as you pulled away and tried to leave again. “We both had fun, made some mistakes. You’re better off without that bastard I say.”  
“I don’t care what you say John. It didn’t affect you. So it doesn’t matter.” You snapped over your shoulder, glaring at him until he gave a disheartened nod.  
“Well I’ll be on the settee if you need me. Night Love.”  
You didn’t answer him. As soon as you shut your bedroom door behind you, you let out a shaky sigh. Sitting on the edge of your bed you held your head in your hands. There was not a chance you’d get any sleep now. Not with John taking up residency on your sofa. He;d ruined your life the last time he was here. Or rather, you’d indulged him and ruined it together. You’d begged Chas to keep your daughter secret from Constantine and Visa Versa. He agreed, but only to keep your daughter safe. Now here he was winning her over after breaking into the house, casually acting as if you’d never thrown him out six years ago. At least he’d agreed to sleep on the sofa and with any luck, he’d be gone when you woke up in the morning you told yourself.


	4. Chapter 4

“Wait. So you’re saying it wasn’t the warlock?” Ava asked Nate and Charlie as they explained what had happened during their recon mission.  
“Look, I’m telling you it was the warlock’s magic. But it wasn’t him. Nate was there with him the whole time!” Charlie insisted. Nate agreed and explained when he’d seen happen, which really wasn’t very much.

“So there is something using the warlock’s powers to summon demons and other creatures to this town?” Sara asked slowly, throwing the idea out. She cocked her head before turning to look at Constantine who was looking unnervingly thoughtful.  
“There is only one creature I know that can do that.” He said after a while.  
“What is it?” Ray asked quickly.  
“That’s a difficult question to answer, mate.” Constantine said as he pulled a cigarette from behind his ear and twirled it between his fingers as he turned to face Sara. “I do have a friend I could ask though.”  
“When did you get friends?” Sara joked as she walked past him.  
“In fairness she isn’t exactly a friend. Haven't seen each other in a while.” John admitted.  
“Oh well I’m sure this will go great!” Ava exclaimed.

Constantine raised his eyebrows as if he agreed with Ava and glanced over at Gary. “Think I could borrow you for some magic assistance.”  
“Oh I would assist you with anything.” Gary said before blushing as the Legends gave him an odd look.  
“Grand. I’ll be needing your help too. The beast we’re summoning tends to ignore me till she wants a favour. Poor thing is a sucker for authority.” John said as he looked over at Ava.  
“Well I suppose someone should be supervising.” Ava agreed. John led the way, Gary following him out of the room, close at his heels.  
“Good luck babe.” Sara said with a light chuckle to her tone. She kissed Ava’s cheek before Ava left the room. “The rest of us can start looking into what's happening more closely.”

***************

“So why are we at your mansion and what are you summoning?” Ava asked as John finished up the magic drawings and runes on the floor. Gary had directed each one and they’d talked for at least twenty minutes about positioning of runes. It had gone over Ava’s head but she appreciated how difficult getting it exactly right must have been.  
“There are very few things that can use a warlock's powers in the way our Nate and Ava described. I’d bet my last cigarette that it’s a kind of familier.”  
“A familiar! Like black cats and toads!” Gary asked with an excited expression on his face.  
“Not always. Any animal will do for a powerful warlock. Sometimes they’re a specific type of demon that you can summon to serve you in exchange for the life of… well a pet that is spoiled rotten.”

“So you’re going to summon this, demon… familiar?” Ava asked reluctantly as she watched John lead Gary into the circle and sit, both holding hands.  
“No. We’re going to summon mine.”  
“You have a familiar! What’re they like?” Gary asked, cutting off Constantine who had started chanting.  
“She was the runt of her family, so to speak, took her in so she wouldn’t die off. Something she doesn’t like to be reminded of. Small sweet little thing in a good mood. But you mark my words mate. You piss her off; she'll have your throat in her teeth before you realise her mood has changed. Had to lock her away the last time she lost it. Might have left her for too long.”

Ava wanted to question if this was a good idea. But she recalled the people being attacked and kept quiet as Gary and Constantine chanted. There was a glowing between the two of them and the smaller circle in the center became so bright she looked away. When they were done there was a loud hiss and something small and black shot out of the room.  
“Do excuse me. I need to go and grovel to my cat.” Constantine said when it didn’t come back in.  
Ava rolled her eyes as he left and shook her head. “I hope this works.”

“(Y/N)?” Constantine called as he started looking through the rooms of his home. A low hiss drew him to the room you were in. Seeing you perched on the fireplace, glowering at him. “Alright love, no need to be snippy.”  
He stepped back when you hopped off the fireplace with a gentle thud and shifted into your human form.  
“Wow!” Constantine turned to see Gary and Ava looking into the room, curiously staring at you. “She changed! Did you see that. Incredible.”  
“Well finally someone who appreciates me.” You almost purred, smiling at Gary who started sputtering and backing away when he realised you were completly naked.  
“Alright now! No need to scare him off.” Constantine scolded.  
“Oh! Of course. How could anyone pay me a compliment. I forgot I’m some awful demon monster that needs to be locked up!” You spat out at Constantine, squaring up to him.

“Hey now! You brought that upon yourself when you started attacking people.”  
“You blabbed about my being a familiar to a bunch of wanna be warlocks! They didn’t even know about familiers.”  
“That doesn’t sound like her fault, if anything it sounds like you started it.” Ava said. She looked alarmingly nervous when you actually purred and stroked a finger up her arm, across her shoulders and down the other as you circled her.  
“I like this one.” You muttered smiling when she tried to maintain eye contact and not look as nervous as she felt.  
“Alright, enough of this.” Constantine said as he shrugged off his coat and draped it over your shoulders. “I need you to help me find another familiar.”  
“No.” You said and started to leave. Constantine muttered a few words and the next thing you knew you’d walked into a brightly lit metal room. Turning slightly you could see a group staring at you.  
“(Y/N) this is Sara Lance, and the Legends.” Constantine said as he, Ava and Gary followed you through.

“Hi!” Ray said as he went to shake your hand. You purred batting your eyes as you used his outstretched hand to pull him close. His eyes went wide and he glanced at Constantine.  
“Careful with this one, half lust demon.” Constantine warned Ray who backed away quickly while you giggled at his reaction.  
“I’m not helping you.”  
“Not right now you’re not. However as you master you’re going to help me because I command it.”  
“I thought you were the one that liked to get bossed around.” You said casually as you stepped close enough to Constantine that he leant back and smirked down at you. “At least that's what Lucy told his demons.” Sara spat out a laugh she tried to hold back and turned away from the two of you.

Constantine frowned at you as you spotted Charlie and smiled, swaying your way to her. She grinned at the attention and watched you curiously. “Well hello there. Where’ve you been hiding?”  
“Johnny locked me away and I’ve been so bored.” You said with a flirty breathless tone.  
“Well that seems just awful.”  
“Alright, you can play when you’re done. I need your help.” John said as he snapped his fingers. The Legends, except Charlie, and Ava all hopped back in surprise when you returned to your cat form. You hissed at John as he picked you up, smacking him in the face with your thrashing tail for good measure.

************

“I’m only helping you if you let me go!” You snapped. Constantine had managed to lock you to a spot in the library and convinced you at the very least to wear one of his shirts. Back in your human form, all you needed was to be let go so you could stretch your legs and explore.  
“I can let you go if you really want love, but you won't be around long enough to appreciate it.” He warned as he flipped through a book that had the names of all familiars that were sworn to warlocks.  
“If you lock me back up in that horrid house again I’ll eat that nervous one. I bet he’d let me go.” You said to yourself, lounging as best you could in the small spot on the floor.  
“You harm a hair on Gary’s head I’ll be sending you to hell.”

“Hey, Sara found some more information that might help you.” Nate said as he stepped into the room. He tried handing Constantine the papers he had in his hand but missed when you rolled over, biting your lip and swinging your legs as you batted your eyes.  
“Easy there mate. She’ll rock your world but leave you with some pretty nasty scratches.” Constantine said as he held his hand out.  
“Oh! No. I wasn’t. I didn’t. I um.” Nate spluttered as he shoved the papers in Constantine’s outstretched hand and almost ran out of the room.  
“These people are fun to play with Johnny. Can’t you just let me out for a little while.” You tried pouting and batting your eyes. It would have worked. But he gave you a casual look and shook his head.  
“Sorry sweetheart but it’s work before pleasure here.”

“Oh I don’t need your permission to have pleasure.” You purred and ran your hand down your body as you rolled to your back. Constantine snapped his fingers and walked over to you, seeming to have found the spell he was looking for.  
“Look sweetheart. This bastard is hurting people. I know deep down you want to help. Besides. Help me and I will be your magical wingman. We can have a rager. Charlie, the shifter can come, whoever you want but you have to help me first.” As he spoke he’d picked you up and scooped you into his arms, you rubbed against his chin, enjoying the feeling of his stubble. He found just the right spot to itch.

“This is… weird. You need a moment?” Sara asked from the doorway.  
“Just a little sweet talking.” He said as he set you down on his chair, changing you back. Sara’s eyes went wide and she spun around when you were suddenly, human shaped and naked again.  
“It’s this one.” You huffed and pouted at him. Sara slowly glanced back when he snatched up the shirt you’d been using, tossed it your way and Constantine took the book to show it to her.  
“You’re sure. She doesn’t seem to like you.”  
“Covered myself in catnip. Poor thing can’t resist it. Now, let's get going. I need to get back to my cat before she gets mad at me.”  
Sara glanced at you, seeing you curled up in Constantine’s chair, napping under his shirt. “She’ll be ok like that?” She asked and he nodded, fumbling in his pocket for his cigarettes.  
“Oh yeah, nap for a couple hours. Although I’ll need to be back before she does wake up. Lust demons get a little frisky when it comes to large doses of catnip. Everyone is her type and I did promise her some fun and unless everyone here wants to get some, we’re probably best dropping her for some time at the peak of the sexual revolution so she can calm herself down.” Constantine winked at Sara as he passed her on the way to the brig.  
“Good for her.” Sara muttered, recalling Ava saying how awful she felt for you, being locked up by Constantine for defending yourself.


	5. Chapter 5

“Johnny!” You cheered as you stumbled towards the smugly amused warlock. Gary was behind him looking rather nervous as you slipped and Constantine had to catch you.  
“Are they ok?” Gary asked as Constantine swung you into his arms and you complained about the motion.

“Of course they are Gary! We get them to the ship and everything will be fine!” Constantine insisted.  
“Wait!” You slurred as they started walking away from the public, loitering outside the pub. “The curly fries!”  
“Curly fries? Is that some sort of code. Is the mystical being inside of them going to come out unless we do something!” Gary asked quickly as he looked down at you.  
Constantine didn’t answer for a moment, his brow furrowed and he looked as if he was trying to decipher a riddle. Not drunken slurring.  
“We don’t need to worry about the being that shares (Y/N)’s body as a vessel. But we will need to be getting those curly fries or we’ll have hell to deal with.”  
“Why? Will we need to make sacrifices to their gods or to the… the being?” Gary looked rather excited at the thought until Constantine frowned at him, leading the way to a nearby fast food restaurant.

“Not at all Gary mate. I just find it safer to give the vessel of a god older than the sun what they want. Last time they were this drunk the hangover was terrible. Accidently obliterated one of those fancy coffee shops trying to get a muffin.” He explained and Gary looked at you again.  
“Are you sure they’re safe to have on the ship?” Gary as he followed Constantine inside.  
“Of course. One large curly fries please.” He said to the woman behind the counter.  
“We stop serving those and one am.” She said.  
“Well lucky for us we still have five minutes and there are a couple boxes of fries ready at the back.” Constantine glanced at his watch and jerked his head to the stack of steaming boxes.  
“We’re closing soon.” the woman said offhandedly while looking at you and at Constantine who sighed.  
“I’m carrying a lethal weapon. If I want the curly fries, I will have the curly fries.” He said quickly and she frowned, getting the box of fries and quickly adding extras. He thanked her with a dazzling smile as Gary grabbed the box and put money down on the counter, shouting to keep the change as he rushed after Constantine.  
“Good job Gary. Right then, let's get back to the ship and we can sober up this poor sod.”


	6. Chapter 6

Ray and Nick started screeching as they ran away from whatever was coming at them. Without thinking you close your eyes and flailed your arms around as something started zooming around your head. When your fist connected with something sharp you yelped and punched at it.

“Dude, you punched Cupid.” Nick said as you crouched down with your eyes closed.  
“Looks like he bit you. Or she… Constantine didn’t say if there was just one cupid.” Ray said to Nick as the others caught up. “Here let me help you.”  
“No! Hang on there Ray…” Constantine said as Ray started to help you up. Constantine didn’t look overly thrilled when you set eyes on him and gave him a funny look.  
“(Y/N)? You ok?” Sara asked slowly.  
“She’ll be fine. Cupid’s bit. Nasty but not lethal.” John explained, raising his eyebrows when you start trying to pull his coat off.  
“What is she doing?” Ava asked as the team stared at you.

“The cupids bite is… ah… what makes people love each other. You’re going to need to take this and stop it before it bites anyone else.” Constantine tossed the weapon he’d made for the cupid at Sara who caught it, frowning when he pulled his tie off and tried to loop it around your hands.  
“Ok I’m going to need a little more to go on.” She muttered and gave you a weirded out look when you tried to kiss John.  
“Well she’s been bitten by a cupid… until the cupid is killed or sent to hell the person bitten by a cupid is going to get more and more frustrated until they. Well you saw the others.”  
“The brain aneurysms?” Ava asked cautiously and looked worried, grabbing at Sara’s arm she turned to her. “We have to find it before (Y/N)...”  
“Ok but why is she getting all handsy?” Sara said as the rest of the team started to leave, following Ava who was already asking Gidion to find the cupid.

“I was the first thing she saw, she’s you know. Frustrated and urm, well I’m not exactly her type.” He smiled at Sara awkwardly until you yanked his shirt and popped a button off it.  
“Well good luck with that. Just try and buy us some time.”  
“More than happy to.” He answered. As she rushed after the others he turned his full attention to you. “Right then love. Let’s see how long you can hang on.” He started to mutter words, his eyes glowing as he spoke. Suddenly you collided with him. Before he could say anything you were kissing him, hands running through his hair, down his neck and over his cheek.

He kissed you back, knowing you’d be too distracted by it to pay full attention to anything else. With one hand firmly holding you in place he managed to tie one end of his tie to one of your wrists. Pulling away he looped the other end around your other wrist, tying your hands behind your back. “Don’t get me wrong sweetheart, I’d love to see where this goes and have a little fun with you. But you’re not in your right mind and the faster you go… the faster you’re gone. We need to give Sara some time.”  
He managed to turn you round with a firm grip on the knot between your wrists. It wouldn’t last long. He could feel your temperature raising already. Your breath was rapid and heaving. Wracking his brain to think of anything that might help you he almost jumped. You’d shuffled closer and twisted so you could grind against him. He chuckled when you batted your eyes at him. “We could go back to the waverider and have a drink.”  
“Not a bad idea Darling. Gideon might be able to help you.” He muttered, trying to grab at your hip to stop you. He winced when he realised how hot your temperature had gotten.  
“After my own heart.” He muttered under his breath. A shot outside made him turn and loosen his grip on your hands.

With a grunt he found himself pinned to the floor. You straddled his waist and started writhing as you tried to unbind your hands. “You’re not getting out of that sweetheart, I happen to be an expert at knots.”   
“But Johnny! We could have so much more fun if you were the one tied up!” you said flirtily as you leant forwards, kissing his neck.  
“While I don’t disagree with you there. We do have to wait.”  
“Why? I want you now!”  
“I know love and that’s the problem.” He tried to roll away from you but found your strength had more than doubled and he was effectively trapped. Then suddenly, the glassy lusted look in your eyes lifted.

“What… Why are my hands tied up?” You said as you blinked, trying to get your bearings.  
“Had to restrain you love.”  
“Constantine!” You squealed now realising you were straddling him. You hopped up and stumbled, feeling a wave of embarrassment as he caught you. “What happened?”  
“You got bitten by a cupid and by the looks of you, Sara and the others managed to get it in time.”  
One queue the team burst through the doors. They look at the deshevilled state of both of you and give you curious looks. “Did we…” you trailed off as he started to untie your hands.  
“Not to worry love, one of us kept our hands to ourselves. Although if the offer of a drink and a tie-up is still going…”  
“I should go get checked up by Gidion!” You said quickly and grabbed Ava’s arm as you rushed out of the room. Constantine chuckled and shook his head as he, Sara and Ray started to gather all the evidence of the cupid.  
“Somebody has a crush.” Sara said to John. He tried to give her an innocent look and pretended to not know what she meant as he turned back to cleaning up.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Smut*

Reluctantly you followed the officer through to the jail. You’d been called an hour earlier but needed to finish up at work. You could hear John ranting to himself as he paced. As soon as he set his eyes on you he leant against the bars of the jail.

“You are a sight for sore eyes sweetheart.”  
“Don’t call me sweetheart. Do it again and I’ll leave you here.” You said firmly.  
“Whatever you say Love. Now you couldn’t do me a favour and get me out could you? I’d call Chas but you know, the duty of a parent calls and I promised I could get by without him.” He frowned as he finished speaking. An odd look crossed your face, panic followed by pain and maybe guilt.  
“I’ll help you but you’re going straight to wherever you came from.” You snapped and frowned at him until the officer cleared his throat.  
“I’m sorry Ma’am but if you bail him. He’ll need to stay with you until the charges are dropped or they’re looked into further.” The officer beside you explained.

“Fine. I’ll call Chas for you. There, a loophole.” While you fumbled for your phone he cocked his head, watching you through the bars. As you pulled your phone from your bag he cleared his throat and raised his eyebrows.  
“I promised Chas I’d stay out of trouble. I would hate to break my word.” He pressed.  
“Funny. I thought that was your only schtick.” You sighed before turning to the officer. “Fine. I’ll take him.”  
It took a while before all the papers were signed and money was handed over. By the time you were done Constantine was strolling out with his trenchcoat on and a cigarette tucked in his mouth.  
“Could do with a drink after that.”  
“Absolutely not! No drinking or smoking in my house!”

He frowned but didn’t answer as you got into your car. When he looked in the back there was a booster seat. The way he raised his eyebrows told you he had questions but got the sense he’d pressed you enough and he was very close to being tossed out. When you pulled up in front of a nursery school you started to get out of the car but paused.  
“Stay here. Do not talk to anyone. Lord knows it was hard enough getting him in here I don’t need you Johnning it up.” You said so sharply that Constantine raised his eyebrows and gave you a nod in silent agreement.

He waited in the car, noticing couples and people rushing around the carpark. He observed them without much thought until he spotted you. A woman spoke quickly with you, two boys toddling along behind you as you paused to finish chatting and turned to the car. The boy took your hand and looked quite gleeful as he talked. You didn’t look so happy. As the child got closer Constantine realised why. The child couldn't be more than four or five but there was no mistaking whose it was. He had soft touches of you in his face, in his dimpled smile. But his looks came in broad strokes of curiously accession eyes, cheek and devilment.  
“Ok. You clip in?” You said as you helped the boy into the booster seat and clipped him in.  
“Yup! All safe!”  
“Ok, we’ll go home and have a snack.” You started to say as you got into the car yourself. “Then I have to help my friend who's visiting, ok?”  
“Well young master.” John started cheerfully, hoping to smother out the conflict he’d been feeling since he set eyes on the child with sarcasm and carefully worded denial but stopped when you glared at him.  
“You remember when he had to move and uncle Chas came to help. Well he is a friend of uncle Chas and we’re helping him because Chas can’t.” You explained quickly. The child was quiet for a moment. When Constantine glanced in the rearview mirror he could see the suspicious glare he gave him. Not quite as withering as your but it got the point across.

**************

You’d made up a bed for Constantine in the small side room downstairs. Your son had eaten his snack while carefully observing the changes. Constantine was sure the boy had stared at him at the same time, being sure to glare at him, even when magic tricks were offered up to make peace. His eyes had widened and a delighted fascination flooded the boys face until you slapped Constantuine’s arm and hissed at him to stop. Your son watched the interaction and decided even magic couldn’t buy his affection, as long as it didn’t by his mothers.

You’d settled the boy in the living room with a cartoon playing on the tv. John had watched it for a while before going to find you. He watched you for a moment, humming to yourself as you started to cook. He’d had so many feelings before he hadn’t quite dealt with them. Now he was more than annoyed. “So. Am I supposed to ignore the obvious or do we pretend you have a type and the last time we saw each other wasn’t four and half years ago?”  
“I don’t know what you mean.” You answered. He watched you paused for a moment before returning to chopping vegetables.  
“You’re right. I’m just off my rocker. There isn’t a chance the young lad looks like me now is there. No just me seeing things.”  
“John… I. He’s my son, I have to keep him safe.”  
“From me?”

The pain in his voice was clear and you felt the pang of guilt again. Chas had told you to give John a chance to prove himself. But you hadn’t been willing to bet your child’s life on John. You could have given in and you begged Chas to keep your son a secret because if you’d seen him. You knew you would have taken Chas’ advice.  
“I need to finish dinner.” You answered and turned away from him. He sighed and shrugged off his coat.  
“The least I can do is lend a hand while I’m here.” Constantine offered as he rolled up his sleeves and loosened his tie.  
Neither of you spoke as you cooked together, bar the few short instructions. As the two of you almost danced around each other it was hard to the feelings that had never quite gone away. “Can you help him set the table? I usually help him but this is almost ready.” You asked as you finished up, keeping an eye on the counter that was tickling down on the stove clock.  
“I can do it.” He said until you sighed.  
“He likes to help.” You insisted firmly and he nodded, heading to the living room.  
“You wouldn’t mind helping me set the table would you lad? Not quite sure how your mum likes it.”  
“I know how!” Came the cheerful voice. He emerged with a determined look and took Constantine’s hand, leading him to the cutlery draw. He carefully counted out each piece that was needed and handed them to Constantine who had a wistfully fond smile on his face. He crouched down and listened to the explanation as to why he didn’t need to get the spoons out. Then he followed obediently as your son climbed up on each dining chair and set the knife or fork in place. Once done they high fived. Hiding the slight smile you returned your attention to the food, starting to plate it up as your son picked his seat.

He warmed up to John as he ate, asking him where he was from because he sounded different. Before John could finish his long winded answer the conversation had moved on to the best toys and colours. After dinner Constantine was dragged off to see said toys and you were left alone. Taking a deep shaky breath you started to tidy up and thought about calling Chas. Watching from the doorway as John played with you son you felt another wave of guilt. They looked happy. You couldn’t recall John ever looking that happy.  
You left them together until a good hour after your son’s bedtime. When you returned to inform him there was a chorus of disappointment and pleading for more time. Ultimately he relented to Constantine reading him a story, a few extra hugs goodnight and Constantine’s mean eggs. As long as they weren’t so mean he couldn’t eat them.

As the story was finished you smiled, watching John pull the blankets tighter around your son who had fallen asleep before John had gotten halfway through the book. Eventually he joined you in the doorway, looking back at the sleeping boy. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.” you said quietly.  
“Don’t worry about it. All the creeps and ghouls after me, you just tried to keep him safe.” Constantine answered quickly. His face gave him away as he spoke, gently shutting the door as he turned back to you.  
“I almost told you. A few times.” You admitted, walking back to the living room to clear up there. John watched you thoughtfully, hands in his pockets as you went quiet before adding. “I wanted to but I just couldn’t… risk.”  
“You were protecting him. Did a better job than I could have done on my own.” He answered, leaning against the wall as you stood up and smiled. Something in your stomach fluttered and you felt nervous, the way you had the night you’d slept together and he vanished before morning.

Trying to ignore it you moved past him and started to head to your room. He followed you out into the corridor and paused at the room you’d set up for him. “It’s good to see you again sweetheart.” He said softly.  
After a brief pause you turned and grabbed him by the tie, pulling him towards your bedroom as you kissed him. There was a fumbling of clothes and desperate moans as the two of you moved. In a blur his head was buried in the crook of your neck, you straddled him as the two of you moved together. His hoarse moans were muffled by the kisses he scattered over your soft skin. He rolled the two of you and kissed you roughly. Five years of pent up emotion flooded through the both of you and soon enough he was panting beside you with a satisfied smile on his face.  
“Will you stay this time?” You asked quietly. He didn’t answer, moving so your head lay on the crook of his shoulder, fingertips gently stroking your back so lightly that he pulled you to sleep. The last time, he’d turned up at your place battered and bruised, begged you to help him. He knew how you’d always been enraptured by his presence. He could always see it in your eyes, the way they lit up as he flirted with you. It had been one of the few normal nights he'd had in awhile. An emotional oasis. Had dinner, watched tv and you’d fallen asleep on his shoulder. You’d woken while he was tuking you into your bed and heading back to sleep on the sofa. He knew he could have listened to the way you called out for him, his voice cracked with sleep, he could have stayed and listened to it every morning.

You seemed nervous as you reached for his hand and spluttered out words, babbling until he’d smirked and made a joke. His smile dropped into playfulness as you slid his hand up your shirt and gave him a pleading look. He wasn’t sure if you’d grasped the chance to have your current infatuation or if he’d cracked giving into indulgence. The two of you barely left the bed for two days. Bar a takeaway on the second evening. For a night he lived the normal life, no demons or monsters. It took every ounce of self control he could muster not to wake you as he kissed you on the second evening, dressing and leaving you asleep in your bed, not daring to look back because he would leave if he did.

He was doing it again. It was almost cruel to both of you. But you were better off without him. You’d taken care of your son for so long on your own. Not a demon in sight. He thought as he kissed your forehead. He dressed quietly. In the kitchen he paused, stopping long enough to make the breakfast he promised, wrapping it in tin foil and leaving it on the side as he crept out of the house.

Chas had found him the next afternoon, sorting through books back at the water house. “Are you ok?” He’d asked.  
“Oh I’m fine mate. Better than fine. Didn’t I tell you I'd be fine.” His voice didn’t sound right. It was straining. Guilt had permanently lodged itself in his chest and it heaved with each breath. He hadn’t felt guilty for leaving you last time.  
“You’re being awfully quiet and… not yourself. What happened this weekend?”  
“Oh you know. Got arrested sorting out a demon and got bailed out by the girl I should’ve probably ended up with but I, as she put it, Johnned everything up. Picked my son up from school for the first time, helped cook dinner… had a great time. Read him a bedtime story. Then urm. I had sex with (Y/N), remembered why I abondoned her the first time and decided to leave without so much as a thank you for paying to bail me out. Oh. But I did make breakfast before I left, just like I promised. How was your weekend?” 

“Oh… it was fine. I had a nice time. Do I need to call someone. A lawyer? A therapist? Are you ok?”  
“Not really no, Chas mate. But there isn’t much I can do about it now.”  
“You could call (Y/N)... or I could drive you back?”  
“And ruin the tradition of turning up every four and a half years and seducing her? No Chas. Besides I have demons to hunt down and send back to hell.” Constantine gave an awkward no in Chas’ direction and he turned back to the books on the table.  
“I’m going to check in with (Y/N). Then I’ll find us something strong to drink.” Chas muttered, mostly to himself.


	8. Chapter 8

“Hello?” You said as you answered your phone.  
“Finally! I’ve been calling for hours! Are you still coming out tonight? I can swing free drinks at Lux.”  
“Maze, you called me twice! I can’t do tonight. I’ve got a friend visiting to help me with… my house.”  
“I thought you didn’t need any help.”  
“Oh! It’s sort of… personal? I didn’t want to bother you with it.” You answered quickly and she tutted.  
“Oh, I get it. You’re hoping to hook up with them. Good for you.”

“I am not planning to hook up with them!” You hissed but she laughed.  
“Sure. Well have fun!” She said in a tone that made it very clear she didn’t believe you. She hung up before you could object any further. When a soft rap sounded on the door you hurried to answer it.  
“Nice to see you again sweetheart.” Constantine said as soon as you opened the door. You were surprised that Chas wasn’t with him or parking in the road.  
“I wish you were here for something better. Like a holiday.”  
“Ah well, who needs an holiday when you could have a good exorcism.” He joked as you let him in.  
“I’m still not sure if it’s a demon… or maybe a ghost or something.”  
“Well, as soon as it rears its ugly head again I can get a proper look at it and we’ll be on our way to getting rid of it.” He answered and gave you a cheerful smile.  
“I set up an airbed in my office. It’s a tiny squeeze so I get it if you want to sleep on the sofa while you’re here.” You explained as you started to lead the way to your spare room. Between your desk and a bookshelf there had been barely enough room for you to squeeze a small air bed on the floor. It wouldn;t be comfortable considering Constantine would probably be staying a while.

“Believe me love, I’ve slept in much worse places.” He muttered as he shuffled into the room. He dumped his bag, carefully, on the small space on the floor that was available. He’d have to crawl across the air bed to get into the room.  
“Well, there’s more blankets in the cupboard opposite, the bathroom is down the hall theer, that’s my room. Help yourself to whatever is in the kitchen. Oh!” You paused and hurried into your room. John leant against the doorway of his temporary room and waited, hearing a soft rummaging sound until you came back with a set of keys. “I got them done a couple of days ago. If you’re still here and I’m at work you can...” You gestured with your hand and he nodded as he took the keys from you.  
A loud thumping on the door made you jump and John followed you down the stairs as you answered your door.  
“We decided that you’re coming with us to Lux!” Maze said as she swaggered into your house. Lynda almost fell into the hallway, closely followed by Chloe who looked like she was about to drop from drinking so much.  
“(Y/N)... there is a homeless man on your stairs.” Chloe stage whispered loudly enough for John to raise his eyebrows in amusement.

“Constantine.” Maze almost growled out as she glared at him.  
“Mazikeen. Could this perhaps be your little demon problem?” John asked as he stepped down the rest of the stairs in a bounded skip.  
“It isn’t Maze.” You assured him.  
“What is he doing here?”  
“John is helping me, with something that has been popping up in my house and following me around.”  
“Well he isn’t coming drinking with us.”  
“As much as I love a good bender, I wouldn’t drink with your boss.”  
Maze glared at John who was watching Lynda with an amused smile. She’d tried to smooth her skirt and shake his hand but instead she stumbled against the walk, missed with her hand and when she spoke her speech slurred.  
“I’m going to call you guys a cab. I feel like any more party and these two won't make it.” You said to Maze who followed your gesture to Chloe. She was trying to start a fight with the full length mirror hung on your wall.

***************

A few weeks had passed since John had arrived at your house. You’d bumped into Lucifer a few times. One time John had been with you, which had been more than awkward. When you asked John why he didn’t get on with Lucifer he muttered a few things under his breath and changed the subject. You texted Chas later that evening and asked him but he didn’t know either.

Maze said Lucifer was finding it more than irritating that Constantine had charmed all of the friends he’d made away. Lynda seemed to become helplessly flustered when John would flirt with her. He’d tried it on with Chloe once but had quickly reprimanded himself when she was less than impressed and put him in his place. Even Dan liked him. After he forgave John for helping Trixie eat a two tier chocolate fudge cake in one afternoon.  
Lucifer was more and more put out as he heard story after story about John popping up. 

When the door to her office banged open Lynda jumped. Looking up from her desk she saw Lucifer taking a seat on the sofa. “Lucifer, how can I help you?”  
“Oh, so now you have time to talk. I thought you were too enthralled with John Constantine to listen.”  
“Lucifer…”  
“He comes waltzing in here and everyone loves him. The man is a fraud and a failure and…”  
“Lucifer! John Constantine is not here to replace you. He is simply helping his friend with a supernatural issue that they can’t handle. No one is replacing you or…”  
“You’re right.”  
“I am?” Lynda asked nervously.  
“He is only here to help (Y/N) so all I need to do is get rid of whatever creature is bothering (Y/N). I’ll be the hero and replace Constantine in their eyes because I’ll be a hero!”  
“No! Lucifer that isn’t…” Lynda started to say but he’d already left. “Oh dear.” She sighed. It took her a moment to gather her thoughts before fumbling for her mobile to give you a heads up that the devil was on his way.


	9. Chapter 9

Sara and Constantine were aware you’d been walking up and down past the office they’d ducked into. Seeing as the latest catastrophe had been dealt with they wanted to take a moment and have a quiet drink.

“Are you going to deal with this or shall I?” Sara asked reluctantly as you marched past the door before coming back the other way a few seconds later.  
“I say let them come in and we see.” He answered and she nodded.  
“(Y/N), what’s up?” Sara called and you burst into the room.  
“I’ve been invited to a party… My friend says it’s an adult party and to dress right. I don’t know what that means.”  
“Adult parties? I believe they’re called orgies.” Constantine said. He smiled when your eyes went wide and you glanced at Sara who plucked the invitation out of your hand to look at it. “Didn’t think you were the kind to go into things.”  
“I’m not!” You said quickly and started to look more nervous.  
“It’s a black tie event. In Central City. John can take you, the rest of us have to get started on whatever Gidion found this afternoon. You should take the jumpship.” Sara said with a smile.  
“Would rather find an orgy.” Constantine muttered. You looked at Sara hopefully and she nodded.  
“Be nice. You should go as (Y/N)’s plus one in case something happens and you need to fight your way back.” Sara explained and Constantine straightened his jacket as he nodded.  
“Well when you put it like that. I’ll go get my tie and monkey suit.” he wiggled his eyebrows as he left and winked at you as he passed and left the room. Sara was smirking down at her drink as she took a sip.


	10. Chapter 10

Being able to see the future would have been useful. Would have been, if it was your future you could see. In fact, the only times you ever saw your future is you were going to be visited by the person whose future you could glimpse into for short periods.

“Whoah!” Your friend said as you stumbled and almost stepped into a street light. A flash of blond hair and cigarette smoke in your living room made you sigh. “What happened there?”  
“Oh, nothing. I must have just been distracted.” You muttered quickly. Glancing around you couldn’t see him anywhere so he must be on his way into your apartment already. “Did I mention a friend of mine is visiting?”  
“No, who is it?” Your friend asked curiously as the two of you reached the front door of your apartment block and started climbing the stairs to yours. When you stepped inside you saw John lounged on your small sofa. He was looking at the drawings of your most recent visions. It had been a useful suggestion from Zed Martin. “You alright Johnny?” You asked as you carried your bags of food across the living area to the kitchen. He shrugged and sucked in a breath before sighing which could mean anything from he was hungover and tired to a demon was after him and the living room could explode into a hell portal at any second.

“Is that your friend?” Your friend hissed as she gave him a nervous look before rushing across the room with the rest of the bags. You gave her an odd look as you opened the fridge. Did she think you just knew all the local burglars or something. “He looked homeless.”  
She had a point. He looked more rumpled and dishevelled than usual. Which was honestly a skill on John’s part. He probably hadn’t gone home in a while. He tends to whisk around the place like a stray cat. “He’s pretty much harmless… just don’t talk to him in latin.”  
Before your friend could as any more you went over to John who was still sprawled on the sofa. “You staying long?” He didn’t answer you but shrugged.  
“Does he not speak?” Your friend whispered, watching him curiously from over your shoulder.  
“Usually he doesn’t stop talking.” You admitted and gave him a hard stare. It wouldn’t surprise you if someone or something had stolen his voice as a means to shut the warlock up. “He’s just grumpy.” You said before excusing yourself to call Chas and see if he knew anything.


End file.
